Saburo Togusa
Saburo Togusa (渡草 三郎, Togusa Saburo) is a member of Dollars. He's the driver for Kadota's group. He is extremely protective of his van, and often gets outraged at any sign of damage to it. It is revealed it episode 6 that he cares a great deal for Kaztano, a friend of Kadota's group. Saburo asks himself how he is supposed to live without him, and who was going to support him. Kadota mentions that Saburo and Kazutano were very close, sharing a bond that the rest of the group could not break. He is a huge fan of Ruri Hijiribe and is also one of the three vice presidents of the Ruri Hijiribe fan-club. Anime Anime specific spoilers about this character per episode. *Episode 01: Masaomi introduces Saburo to Mikado. *Episode 02: Manga Manga specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. *Volume 01: Light Novel Light Novel specific spoilers about this character per volume/chapter. *Volume 01: Unlike the anime, Saburo Togusa isn't initially a part of Kyohei's crew from the start. He doesn't make an actual appearance in the novels until volume 03 during the incident with the yello scarves and even then isn't seen as regularly with the others as the anime. *Volume 04 : Saburo is called in by Kyohei to pick him along with Erika, Walker, and the Orihara Twins up. Once everyone gets in, several members of a biker gang called Toromaru begin chasing them and Togusa speeds away as fast as he can, his van taking several hits in the chase. They stop to save Mikado , Anri , and Aoba from the yellow scarves remnants and the nine of them continue their escape from Toromaru. They eventually come across Celty who brings even more Toromaru members after them until they eventually come to an overpass. Celty tells the others to run while she holds off Toromaru. After Saburo and Kyohei drop everyone else off at the police station, Kyohei wants to head back to give Celty a hand. Saburo agrees to come and the both return to the overpass but find their assisstance unnecessary due to the intervention of Ruri and Igor (unfortunately for him, he doesn't realize it's Ruri due to her disguise). Afterwards, he attends the Hotpot party with everyone else at the end. *Volume 05 & 06 : Saburo is hanging out with the others until Kyohei notices Chikage tailing them. Kyohei tells the others to leave while he dealt with the situation. Saburo isn't really seen again until near the end of Kyohei's fight with Chikage where he, Walker, Erika and several other Dollars members provide backup against the rogue dollars who kidnapped Chikage's girlfriend. *Volume 09: Saburo is seen hanging out with Kyohei and Walker at Russia Sushi and starts fuming over how the man who almost burned down Ruri's house (Adabashi Kisuke) still hasn't been caught. As he describes the ways he wants to kill him, Masaomi walks in through the door and asks for Kyohei. Voice Actor *Japanese: Takuma Terashima *English: Spike Spencer Category:Brown hairCategory:Blue Squares Category:Characters Category:Dollars